Shattered Past
by ScarredxMusic
Summary: She couldn't remember anything properly. Her memories were shattered into a million different pieces. Time and some events had triggered fragments to piece themselves back together again, but she still didn't know who she was. Follow the story of sixteen-year old Luscinia on her journey to find out who she is and more importantly... What she is.
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun shone brightly in the sky. The people living in Magnolia bustled to and fro, going about their business. For many people in Magnolia their days were just beginning, but for sixteen year old Luscinia, her day had started many hours before. She had awoke at 4:30am and almost immediately after her bath she had gone for a jog through the forest surrounding the city to train with her spirits.

Luscinia, or as her friends called her, 'Nia', is a Celestial Mage. Under her belt she has five Spirit Keys; Fenrir the Wolf, Faye the Wings, Aoi the Altar, Kerensa the Dove and also Asima the Shield. They were long lost and forgotten Crystal Keys, all but Fenrir's key which was a Lost Black Key.

Luscinia stretched her arms over her head. It was almost half past seven, the time that her best friend, Jaylynn, would be finishing up cooking their breakfast. They both lived together along with Jaylynn's twin sister, Ryleigh, in a small apartment near their Guild Celestial Dawn. Celestial Dawn was located just on the border of the forest and not that far away from Sabertooth, the new strongest Legal Guild in the Kingdom of Fiore, ever since Fairy Tail's best members suddenly disappeared.

The disappearance of the Fairy Tail members shocked everyone in Fiore and more in the City of Magnolia. Due to the disappearance of their strongest members and Guild Master, Fairy Tail plummeted to level of weaker Legal Guild's in Fiore. During the seven years that passed since their disappearance, Luscinia's own Guild, Celestial Dawn, become one of the strongest Guild's in Fiore, beaten only by Sabertooth.

Celestial Dawn was a newly founded Guild, being founded only three weeks after the Fairy Tail disappearances. Adalric Ginmura was Celestial Dawn's Guild Master and Luscinia's adoptive father. Their Guild was fairly large with over eighty-six members. Out of the eighty-six members, there was only five S-Class Mages. Luscinia herself was one of the five and was ranked as Celestial's Dawn's top member and thus was dubbed by her Guild mates, the Celestial Goddess. Jaylynn and Ryleigh Aokuchi, her two best friends, were also members of the five. Jaylynn uses Water Magic while her sister Ryleigh uses Lightning Magic, with both of them also able to use Wing Magic.

Another member of the five is Kairon Kurofuru who uses Amaterasu, Requip and also Dispelling Magic. Luscinia's adoptive uncle, Castiel Ginmura was the last of the five and is the strongest male member of the Guild. Castiel uses Blood Seal Magic. Blood Seal Magic is a rare type of Magic that lets the user tame demons, absorb them, and summon them by drawing a symbol in blood on their body. Due to the dangerous nature of this magic, people often don't see the risk as worth the power it grants.

"Nia!"

Luscinia's eyes shot open and she found herself looking into Jaylynn's bright blue eyes. Jaylynn's light pink hair was in two low ponytails. Luscinia watched as her light pink cat ears twitched. In her hands was a plate of pancakes and Luscinia felt her mouth salivating at the sight.

"Here's your breakfast. Hurry up and eat it quickly, Master's summoned everyone to the Guild."

Popping a pancake into her mouth, Luscinia frowned. It was unusual for her father to summon everyone to the Guild, unless something important had happened. She found herself thinking back to the Fairy Tail Guild and wondered if they had finally re-appeared after all those years. She herself thought that someday they would re-appear, as it didn't seem like them to disappear for too long and leave their family behind.

She licked her lips as she quickly finished off her second pancake and nodded at Jaylynn,

"We'd better get going then, Jay."

* * *

Sitting at their usual table in the Guild, Jaylynn and Luscinia listened to what their Guild Master had to say for summoning them all so early in the morning. His piercing golden eyes scanned over the Guild members as he talked, his dark red hair bounced around as he moved his head. His voice was loud and powerful, echoing across the Guild as it reflects off the stone walls. The Guild took in his every word, with gasps escaping the lips of some members when he spoke. Luscinia was right, Fairy Tails' lost members had suddenly re-appeared. But one thing she didn't know was that not one of them had aged the past seven years. They all looked the same, young and youthful.

Luscinia dug her hands deep into her pockets, pondering her father's words. She lowered her head slightly, her long white hair falling over her face, blocking her view of everyone and everyone's view of her. She narrowed her purple eyes slightly as a memory popped into her mind.

_Long blonde hair. Loving, kind brown eyes. Ten golden keys. Five silver keys. _

"My daughter, I want you and your team to observe them. Do not interact with them."

She was pulled from the memory as her father's voice bombarded across the hall. She nodded slightly, her mind still wondering where the memory was from. Her team. The Winged Three. Jaylynn, Ryleigh and herself. They called themselves The Winged Three as all three of them used Wing Magic. The Magic is similar to Aera, in that it creates wings on the caster's back, enabling them to fly and utilize the feathers as projectiles. These wings are formed from the user's magic power so they can be regenerated so long as they have energy reserves.

Luscinia rolled her shoulders back as her wings emerged, slicing through the thin slits in her clothing. Her wings were long, wide, and white with tints of gold on the fluffy feathers. Out from the corner of her eye, she could see that Jaylynn and Ryleigh had also emerged their wings. Jaylynn's wings were as long, wide and fluffy as Luscinia's own. The colour of her wings were different shades of blue, being darker blue at the top and making their way to a light, almost white, blue. Ryleigh's wings, also long and wide like Luscinia's and Jaylynn's, weren't as fluffy. Ryleigh's wings were sharper but still had a slight fluffy-ness to them. Her wings were as red as her eyes and the feathers all shared a tint of black. Luscinia ran her fingers through her hair before turning towards the Guild door,

"Let's go then, minna."

* * *

The Three Winged sat on the roof top of a nearby shop. Fairy Tail's Guild doors were wide open, allowing the three girls to see what was appearing within the Guild, without attracting too much attention. Fairy Tail was either laughing, crying or both. Everyone was hugging each other, overjoyed to be together again. Luscinia could feel the power still radiating from their bodies and found herself surprising glad that they all were still as powerful as they were before their disappearances.

She looked over at her team, Jaylynn was scanning through the members taking in their features and power levels while Ryleigh was staring up at the sky and clouds, clearly not caring about what was happening. Her long black hair was blowing around in the wind, while her black feline-like ears stood tall. A sign that Luscinia knew that Ryleigh may not be watching Fairy Tail, but she was listening. Ryleigh had her eyes closed, shielding her bright red eyes from the boiling hot sun.

Luscinia was scanning over the crowd when she froze, her eyes fixated on one Fairy. The memory quickly made its way back into her mind.

_Long blonde hair. Loving, kind brown eyes. Ten Golden keys. Five Silver keys. _

It was her. The girl from her memories.

"Lucy!" a voice called out.

The girl turned towards the voice, a smile across her lips.

"_Lucy,"_ Luscinia muttered.

The girl from her memories was Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfilia. The reasons for Lucy being in her mind were still unknown, due to the fact, that when her adoptive father had found her all though years ago, she had no memories of her past except for a few strands of long forgotten memories.

_Yes, yes, yes. I know I already have a story going but… Well, the plot bunnies wouldn't let me __**NOT**__ write this story and to be fair, I'm losing inspiration on my other story . _

_Can anyone guess why Lucy's in Luscinia's memories? Let's see if anyone can guess! ;) _

_Jay _


	2. Chapter 2

The cool evening breeze softly swept through the landscape. The full moon was high up in the dark night sky and the stares shone unusually bright. The tall green grass on the large hill top swayed gently in the breezy ether. The animals that were in the clearing were oddly silent, the moon light gleamed on their smooth short coats of summer fur. A few deer looked up and stiffened as one when the breeze swept a new scent along. Without preamble all the animals on the hill top ran to cover. The deer ran down the hill and towards the forest, the rabbits all hopped as fast as their legs would let them into their burrows. The cicadas that were high in the tree tops had stopped buzzing and all the fireflies flew away into the night sky. Soon there was no longer anything on the lonely hilltop but the radiance from the moon.

The clearing was silent all but for the sound of twigs and sticks snapping under a pair of small boots. The pair of boots belonged to a young girl about the age of sixteen. She carried no flashlight and did not seem to need it to see her way through the dark night. She was a petite four foot eight and had light tanned skin. Her skin appeared flawless and oddly enough for someone of her age, there was not a pimple or freckle in sight. Her hair was a snowy white ivory colour; it was also very long and hung down her back, bits of hair draping down her chest. Her hair was so long that it was almost passed her bottom. Her eyes were a bright purple, although if you looked closely enough you could see crimson red behind the purple, trying to bleed its way through.

She wore a white, thin shirt which went all the way down to her hips. The sleeves of the shirt cut off after her shoulders, exposing the white and gold guild mark on the top of her left arm. Under the long, thin shirt was a pair of small, black jean shorts. On top of her shirt just around the waistline of her shorts, sat a small box bag that looked like a grey version of Lucy Heartfilia's own in which she keeps her Spirit Keys. With each step she took the tall, black combat boots on her feet snapped twigs, sticks and anything else breakable in its path. Around her head was a pair of silver Sound Pod Magic Headphones. Her head was held high and her back straight, she walked on while her violet purple eyes scanned over the empty clearing.

"… Not here." She muttered, biting one of her sharp fangs into her lower lip. She could taste the blood flow into her mouth as she bit down too hard. Sighing, she released her lip from her fangs hold and closed her eyes. Even with her headphones playing Machine by Marie Digby on the highest volume, she could still make out every single noise around her and she knew for a fact that not moments before she had heard someone calling out her name. It was a voice she had never heard before, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was familiar to her. She also knew that it belonged to the man from her dreams, the man with shaggy black hair and black eyes.

Rubbing her face with her left hand, Luscinia pulled Fenrir's key out from her key bag. She had to get to Brevia City for her latest S-Class mission and the fastest way she knew to get there without using her wings, was by using Fenrir. She slowly spread her legs a bit, adopting a battle stance, even though the circumstances didn't call for it. Raising the key out in front of her, she pressed it forward and twisted it. Luscinia closed her eyes once again briefly as she connected with her magic and then she willed it forward.

"Open! Gate of the Wolf, Fenrir!" She called loudly, her voice echoing across the empty hilltop.

Luscinia stood for a second in silence before a gold magic circle shown around her and with a flash of light, she could feel the silver chains wrap around her right hand, the very chains that were also connected to Fenrir's right paw. Chains that confirmed his contract with Luscinia and also the fact that Fenrir is a black key. She could hear his paws make contact with the ground and she grinned slightly as her wolf came into view. Fenrir was a huge wolf that came up to Luscinia's shoulders in height; which was about 5 foot. His coat was as black as coal and his eyes shone like two crimson red crystals. Luscinia slowly lifted her right hand and dropped it on top of Fenrir's head as he walked towards her, running her fingers through his thick coat.

The relationship between Luscinia and her Wolf spirit was a powerful one. Fenrir was the very first key Luscinia had obtained and he was the one that had given it to her. Fenrir is a Dark Celestial Spirit, which were very similar to regular Celestial Spirits, but they did have their differences. The most prominent of these differences, is that Dark Spirits do not use a contract when summoned. Instead, in order to gain control of a Dark Spirit, one must either make a deal with the Celestial Spirit King which was highly unlikely, or, which was even more unlikely, be given permission by the Dark Spirits themselves. This is due to the fact that Dark Spirits are actually prisoners in the Celestial Spirit World. When summoned, Dark Spirits have chains around some parts of their body, that often lead back to their keys, or in case of Luscinia and Fenrir, leading back to a part of the owner's body. The fact that the chains lead back to Luscinia and not to Fenrir's key show that Fenrir had given Luscinia permission to use his key and also that she treats him like a friend.

Luscinia pressed the palms of her hands against Fenrir's back and pushed herself onto his back. She chuckled again as Fenrir snorted at her, his way of telling her that she was being lazy. Luscinia leant forward, resting her head on the back of Fenrir's neck and smiled as she let her magic drift along the Spiritual link between the two.

_"You can't have summoned me for fighting for once, Cinia?" _

Luscinia smiled as she felt Fenrir in her mind and she shook her head, patting the Wolf Spirit on the side of his neck as he started to run through the night. Luscinia looked down at the silver chains wrapped tightly around her palm and sighed. She hated the way that the chains made Fenrir look like a prisoner, and when she had asked him if she could destroy the chains he had shook his head. He always said the chains showed people and other spirits that he was a black key and no matter how he acted with his master, they should always remember that fact. Luscinia dug her hand into her bag and pulled out the white piece of paper. The reward for her latest job was five million jewels, which would be enough money for her to travel to where she wanted to locate her next Celestial Spirit Key and maybe some extra things for the Guild.

Closing her eyes, Luscinia buried her head into the fur on the back of Fenrir's neck and slowly felt herself drifting off to sleep. Before long, she had fallen asleep on the back of her Wolf as he ran towards Brevia City.

* * *

"Stupid man and this stupid goddamn job!" Luscinia yelled as she angrily kicked at anything in her path. Once a tree was in her path she slammed her fist into it, knocking the old oak tree trembling down onto the ground. She was angry, _livid_ if anything. As soon as Fenrir had reached Brevia City he had awoken Luscinia and as they both walked to the address of the person who had sent out the job, she had found that the job wasn't at all what she had thought it would have been. The person who had sent the job was a man about the age of thirty-six. He had long blonde, almost white hair and pale green eyes. He had told her that his name was; _"Sir Stephen Xavier." _His request, which on the poster was completely false, was actually a request for an S-Class mage to receive a family token from a rival family.

To Luscinia this job was for someone lower in position and not an S-Class Mage such as herself. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead with the hand she had knocked the tree down with and groaned. She knew that she would have to do the job, it would put a bad mark on the Guild if a Guild member had refused a job, even more if it was the Guild Master's daughter. For such an easy request, the pay for this job was strangely high and Luscinia frowned. There was definitely something she was missing. As she walked back the way she had come and towards the Xavier manor, she rubbed her fingers against her keys, feeling the familiar tingle of power she smiled. Her spirits were ready for any fighting that could take place.

As the Xavier manor came into view, Luscinia could see _Sir Xavier_ standing outside the door, a grin on his face as he stared at her walking towards him and Luscinia growled under her breath, she really did not like this man. She came to a stop in front of him, her arms now crossed over her chest,

"What is the family token, and do not think of lying. Seven million jewels is a lot for just a token." She said, her anger still lacing her tone of voice.

Xavier smiled slightly as he starred at her and then shook his head, his long pale hair flopping around his head. He dug his hands into his pockets and rolled onto the back of his heels. He closed his eyes barely before holding them open slowly, staring down at Luscinia's small frame.

"I am the last of my family and I am dying. I would like to take my family's token to my grave, to have the Xavier's once again hold an object that is important to us. I refuse to go to my grave and have the _Hall's _still hold that object in the clutches of their filthy hands. The pay for this job is high because I will have no need for the money soon, and I want the person who helps a dying man with his last request to have some, while the rest will be going to Brevia's orphanage." He replied, a faraway look in his pale green eyes.

Clamping her hands together behind her back, Luscinia bowed down slightly. Her hair fall over her shoulders and a single strand of hair fell in front of her eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking, her voice serious and powerful, "I, Luscinia Ginmura of Celestial Dawn, accept your request." As soon as the words escaped through her lips, she could feel the familiar sting of magic on her guild mark. When a Celestial Dawn Mage accepts a job, their guild mark shines slightly for a few seconds before returning back to its normal colour, a sign that that person that accepted the request given to them and it also showed that no matter what happened, the mage would get the job done.

Xavier smiled, a wide toothy smile, before he pointed to the much larger manor above the hill, its roof just barely visible over the tip of the hilltop. As soon as Luscinia had stood back up and nodded her head at him, Xavier walked back into his own manor, his long pale hair swaying as he walked. Luscinia sighed, rolling her shoulder as she rubbed her guild mark with her hand. She decided the best option to getting to the Hall's manor was to fly instead of using Fenrir as transport again. Luscinia closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders back as she felt her wings starting to push their way through her back. Only after hearing the loud _whoosh _as her wings emerged and white golden-tinted feathers fell onto the ground did Luscinia start to move.

She slowly moved her wings and allowed them to carry her up, her feet being slowly lifted from the ground. As Luscinia was so small in both height and weight, her already very strong wings were able to carry her faster than Ryleigh's and Jaylynn's own wings. As soon as she was high enough, Luscinia moved her wings quicker and faster and soon she was gliding through the bright blue sky.

* * *

_OMG… I have never written as much for a chapter… EVER! Although I am having fun writing this! I hope everyone else is also enjoying. I would also like to ask that if any of my readers have any OC's of theirs that they would like to have be written into the story as people Luscinia would meet on her travels and such, if they would like to PM me with any and all details. That's all from me for now, until next time minna!_

_Jay_


End file.
